icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Al Montoya
| birth_place = Chicago, IL, USA | draft = 6th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 2005 }} Álvaro "Al" Montoya (born February 13, 1985) is an American professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the New York Islanders of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted by the New York Rangers in the first round (6th overall) of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft after a three-year career with the University of Michigan. Montoya is the first Cuban American to play in the NHL. Playing career Montoya played youth hockey for the Chicago Young Americans and Loyola Academy and amateur hockey for the Texas Tornado of the North American Hockey League. He spent the 2000-01 season with the U.S. National Team Development Program. Montoya began attending the University of Michigan and playing for the Wolverines in 2002–03. He enjoyed success at Michigan, especially during his final season in 2004–05, where he posted a record of 30-7-3. Montoya twice represented the United States at the World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, backstopping the team to its first gold medal at the 2004 tournament in Finland; he was named to the tournament All-Star team. The 2005 tournament, hosted by the United States, was a disappointing one for Montoya and Team USA as they failed to medal, losing to the Czech Republic in the bronze medal game. After being signed by the New York Rangers to a three-year entry-level contract in the summer of 2005, Montoya made his professional debut with the Hartford Wolf Pack of the American Hockey League (AHL), the team with which he spent the majority of the next three seasons. Overall, he posted a 66-34-4 record with the Wolf Pack, along with a 5-5 playoff record. With the emergence of Henrik Lundqvist as an All-Star caliber goaltender, Montoya became expendable to the Rangers. On February 26, 2008, Montoya was traded to the Phoenix Coyotes, along with Marcel Hossa, in exchange for Fredrik Sjöström, David LeNeveu, and Josh Gratton. After re-signing with the Coyotes on July 2, 2008, Montoya started the 2008–09 season with the San Antonio Rampage, the Coyotes' AHL affiliate. Late that season Montoya made his NHL debut with the Coyotes, recording a shutout in a 3-0 victory over the Colorado Avalanche on April 1, 2009. He went on to appear in 5 games for the Coyotes in 2008-09, posting a 3-1 record. That spring Montoya was named to the American roster for the 2009 IIHF World Championship in Switzerland; he started one game at the tournament, a 6-2 win over France. On February 9, 2011, Montoya was traded to the New York Islanders for a sixth round draft pick in 2011. With Islanders' goaltenders Rick DiPietro and Kevin Poulin sidelined with injuries, Montoya was provided with an opportunity to play regularly in the NHL for the first time. He went on to play 21 games for the Islanders, posting a 9-5-5 record with a .921 save percentage and one shutout. On March 29 the Islanders signed Montoya to a one-year contract extension. Montoya again represented the United States at the 2011 World Championship. He appeared in 4 games and posted a 2-1 record as the Americans finished a disappointing 8th overall. Awards and achievements *2002–03 CCHA All-Rookie Team *2002–03 CCHA All-Tournament Team *2003–04 CCHA Second All-Star Team *2003–04 NCAA West Second All-American Team Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * Category:Born in 1985 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Michigan Wolverines players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:San Antonio Rampage players